


Flabby Fashionista

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Coco Adel, the most fashionable girl in all of Beacon. Starting trends and creating new styles...has ripped her favorite pair of pants. There's not time to make or buy a new pair with class just about to start. Could she just go without them?





	1. The Flabby Fashionista

**Author's Note:**

> Series: RWBY
> 
> Characters: Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Team RWBY, Jaune Arc
> 
> Contains: BBW, romance, teasing, a big gal who thinks pants are overrated
> 
> Just some nice slice of life fatties. I mean fatties getting fatter is fun but this guy likes some wholesome stuff. A little dialogue-heavy too so think of it like a uhh sitcom or something. I hope you enjoy!

“Hmm what should I wear?” Coco murmured under her winded breath. “Sweater? Out of season. Oh, where’s that cute jacket…oh, right I ripped that one last week.” Coco sighed.

Coco Adel, the leader of Team CVFY and a die-hard fashionista. She was always on top of the latest trends and even had a habit of starting them herself. This was both a blessing and a curse as the trend of visiting Burger Hog with her fellow students had damaged her formerly slender physique. 

Coco finally decided and grabbed a brown V-neck shirt and a pair of black pants. With an outfit selected, she waddled over to a mirror and inspected her current state. “Alright, this isn’t bad. Yes, you’ve been spoiling yourself a bit lately but this won’t stop you from wearing cute stuff.” Coco said and smiled as she gazed at her own reflection. Plump cheeks and a second chin graced Coco’s face along with a big flirty smirk as she struck a few poses, the action causing a large double belly to bounce and wobble as she did. She sank a hand into one of the hefty rolls and squeezed it. “Well, it’s big and soft. Can’t see why anyone would mind if it’s a little out in the open.” Coco reasoned before looked down at her chest. Held comfortably in a lacy brown bra, Coco didn’t feel like there was a vice grip locked onto her chest. In fact, she thought it felt like her girls were being cradled by soft and fluffy clouds.

Coco was a little nervous about her arm fat though. Pinching a saggy roll and sighing, Coco tried to think of a positive spin. “Besides hugging, I doubt the extra pudge is useful for much. Maybe I’ll ask how Yang handles hers?” Coco said as her hands trailed down her sides to her love handles. Her smile returned as she grabbed as much of the soft fat as she could. “These however? Hope these never go away!” Coco exclaimed and bit her lip as she wobbled the rolls in her hand. 

“Let’s not forget this though.” Coco said and spun around, glancing over her shoulder to see the reflection of her rear. Round, wide, and soft. Coco’s rear was possibly her biggest asset, and Coco had the confidence to flaunt it. Shaking her hips, Coco watched her cheeks bounce and ripple in the mirror. At first glance, it might have seemed like Coco’s bottom was bare, but with a little adjusting and stretching Coco was able to cover a portion of the creamy fat with a pair of panties that matched her bra. “Damn these are cute. Custom made underwear might be expensive, but for a big gal it should be a necessity.” Coco smiled and gave her rear a loving smack. “Oh well, I’ve had my fun, time to get dressed.”

Coco grabbed her shirt and slipped it over her head, slowly getting her arms into the sleeves, and finally pulling it down over her belly as far as it could go. “Hmm not bad at all~” Coco cooed and smiled as she gazed into the mirror. “Covers my girls, most of the belly, but leaves this nice little roll out.” Coco said and rubbed the lower roll of her belly lovingly.

“Now for the jeans.” Coco said and lifted the black colored jeans up. These were her favorite pair in her entire collection. They had taken her days to complete as she refused to let a single flaw be evident in the stylish article of clothing. The fabric was imported, the buttons handcrafted, and her emblem sutured into the side. “They’ll be a little snug, but I don’t mind. They were made with too much love not to wear.” Coco murmured to herself and slipped her feet into each pant’s leg. Slowly she began to pull them upward over soft calves and progressively thicker thighs before suddenly stopping. Coco looked behind her and saw the cause of it, that cause being her globular rear which was too large for the jeans. Her eye twitched with frustration as even a few tugs failed to pull the pants any higher. “Come on just stretch a little please.” Coco groaned and pulled harder and harder until finally a loud RIIIIIIP was heard. 

Coco sighed as she easily guessed where the sound came from. She slowly slipped the pants off and looked at the large hole torn in the backside. It honestly felt like a heartbreaking experience, but this wasn’t the only thing that upset Coco. What was truly upsetting is that with these jeans destroyed she was out of pants that could possibly fit her. “Oh no…” Coco murmured and looked at her closet in the hope some shining, golden wonder pants would appear to her but none did. No jeans would fit over her butt, no skirts could reach around her waist, and she refused to be seen in public wearing sweatpants. Coco glanced at her scroll and saw the time read 8:40. Class would start in twenty minutes which meant there was no time to run to a store or make a new pair.

“I can’t miss class…” Coco groaned nervously and wracked her brain over her options until one hit her. “I could go without pants.” She murmured and blushed. “It’s not a good plan, but maybe I can say its a fashion trend? Body confidence? It’ll have to do I’m gonna be late!” Coco grabbed her buret and sunglasses before waddling out of her dorm room.

And so Coco began to waddle down the hall, her bare cheeks bouncing and jiggling as she made her way to class. Thankfully no one was there to see her at the moment, but there was no telling when she would cross paths with a fellow classmate. What would they think? How would they react? Would anyone believe this is a fashion statement? The questions raced through her head as her cheeks lit up a bright pink. 

Coco turned down another hall, this one actually populated by other fellow classmates. With a deep breath, she began to waddle onward to class. To say everyone’s eyes were drawn to her instantly wasn’t necessarily odd. She was an upperclassman after all and her usual outfits normally drew attention anyway. All Coco had to do was act confident and everything would work out.

So she did just that. Coco smiled, held her head high, puffed her chest out, and walked with an all too literal bounce to her step. She waved to her slack jaw classmates who got an eyeful of her creamy thighs and heavy, bouncing rear. ‘Well, it’s working so far…really this is nice actually. No chaffing in my thighs, no buttons digging into my belly, and I’ve been wanting to show these cute panties off.’ Coco thought to herself as the idea of bringing a pantsless fashion trend actually began to feel more appealing. “Yeah…I can work with this.”

“Coco what are you doing?! Where are your pants?!” Velvet’s voice shrieked as Coco turned to face her teammate. Velvet was waving her pudgy arms frantically as she waddled over, her chubby cheeks as red, and round, as ripe tomatoes.

“Oh hey Velvet.” Coco said and smiled at her teammate, ignoring her frantic question about her lack of pants. “Want to walk to class together? Oh hey did you ever pick up breakfast too?”

“I want to know where your pants are! You can’t just waddle around in your underwear!” Velvet squeaked and shook Coco by her shoulders, stopping instantly as Coco’s chest bounced and their bellies collided. “Coco please tell me you’re wearing a bra!”

“Of course I am.” Coco said and rolled her eyes. “My girls may be a little jumpy, but they’re covered. Also about breakfast?”

“Why are you not wearing pants?!” Velvet huffed, puffing her chubby cheeks out and groaning nervously as people stared at Coco as they passed.

“Ok, so no breakfast then…” Coco murmured and leaned in close to Velvet. “Long story short my favorite pants ripped, I didn’t want to be late to class, and I think I’m actually on the verge of starting a new fashion trend.” She whispered to Velvet who sighed heavily in response.

“Coco this isn’t a fashion trend. It’s public indecency and you could get in a lot of trouble!” Velvet exclaimed, the obese bunny girl tugging her own pants up her sizable rear.

Coco raised an eyebrow and waddled behind Velvet, staring at the girl’s rear. Velvet’s butt was undoubtedly big, bigger than Coco’s own bountiful backside. Coco looked over every inch, but not in a perverted manner…well, it was a little perverted but her goal lied elsewhere. “Velvet these pants are two sizes too small for you.”

Velvet blushed and spun around to face Coco. “A-and…what about it?” She asked and continued to try and tug them higher to avoid any of her own backside being unintentionally shown off.

“Bet they’re pretty tight. Hard on the thighs too.” Coco said and took a step closer to Velvet, getting so close their bellies touched again. “You’re gonna chafe up pretty bad if you force yourself to wear them.” Coco smiled and poked Velvet’s belly. “Why not ditch them? Let’s see if we can start a trend eh?”

Velvet shook her head frantically. “I’m not waddling around in my panties Coco!” Velvet exclaimed, her bunny ears folding down to cover her face. “What if Jaune sees…”

Coco nodded. “That’s the point Velvet! What if he does see that big butt you’ve got packed in there.” Coco smirked and nudged Velvet’s soft side. “I bet he’d be a bigger blushing mess than you.”

Velvet’s ears slowly perked back up as she removed her face from her hands. “You think so?” She asked and paused. “Fine I’ll try it, but you can’t abandon me out here! I don’t want people to think I’m a pervert.”

Coco smiled and patted Velvet’s soft back. “Don’t worry Velvet. I’ll be right by your side.” Coco said and pulled Velvet into a quick hug.

Velvet hugged back and thought it over one last time. “Fine, I’ll be right back.”

“Thata girl!” Coco cheered as she watched Velvet waddle into the nearest bathroom, noticing her hips rub the sides of the doorway as she entered. “Jeez, she’s got a big butt…I wonder where she buys her pants?” Coco murmured to herself before her attention was drawn back as Velvet returned.

Velvet was blushing again, somehow brighter than earlier, and glanced around nervously as she was now getting her own stares. Velvet was undoubtedly bottom-heavy with very, almost shockingly, plump thighs that squished together. Behind her, her rear stuck out a good foot and a half with a three feet width. Soft, bubbly, and pale Velvet’s butt was one of the cutest sights anyone would be lucky enough to behold. Covering a portion of her cheeks was a pair of…pink panties?

“Huh…didn’t take you for a fan of pink. Did you lose a bet or something?” Coco asked as she looked at the taut pink fabric which barely managed to cover any of the vast surface area that was Velvet’s butt cheeks. “I mean they’re cute but…”

Velvet pouted. “S-shut up!….it’s laundry day…” She murmured and started to waddle to class with Coco at her side. “At least mine cover more than yours do Coco. I thought you weren’t wearing any for a moment.”

Coco giggled and nodded as she gave her own butt a slap. “Yeah they might leave little to the imagination, but yours are pretty revealing too.” Coco said before slapping Velvet’s backside, laughing harder as Velvet leapt up in surprise.

As Velvet landed back on the floor her body wobbled and jiggled. She rubbed the sore part of her rear where Coco slapped and huffed. “Coco that isn’t funny you know. I’m already regretting taking my pants off…I doubt I can even get them back on now.”

“I say good riddance. This no pants thing wasn’t serious at first but it is now.” Coco said as she spotted team RWBY. “Well if it isn’t team RWBY. Didn’t expect to see you gals waddling around.”

Team RWBY all stared in shock and disbelief at Coco and Velvet, the latter blushing brightly as the former smirked confidently. Yes, Coco and Velvet weren’t the only girls in Beacon who had plumped up recently. People actually searched for Team RWBY at one point, unaware the four had just locked themselves in their room for a week after an unforeseen dust accident that left them all nearly quadrupled in size.

“Uhhh where are your pants?” Ruby asked as she tried to keep her eyes above her seniors’ waists but couldn’t help but glance at all the exposed fat covering their thighs. Ruby wasn’t a saint when it went to pants, the portly leader having always worn skirts and leggings, but recently she had unintentionally flashed a few of her fellow students either while bending over to retrieve an item or when there was a particularly strong gust of wind.

“Well, now Nora’s text makes a lot of sense.” Yang murmured and glanced at her scroll where the message from Nora read “Pants are dumb apparently” with a photo of what looked like a white blob. “Not bad.” She added and looked down at her own shorts. As usual, they dug deep into her blubbery thighs and bountiful backside. ‘I mean if they’re doing it maybe I should…’

Blake waddled over to Velvet and stared at her curiously. “Velvet, are you really doing this? Coco isn’t much of a surprise but you?” Blake murmured and circled around Velvet, somewhat jealous that Velvet’s rear had beaten her own sizable Bellabooty in size. “Also…pink?”

Velvet blushed and folded her ears over her face. “My pants were too tight and my thighs chafe up sometimes and its laundry day I swear!”   
Velvet exclaimed with a sequel of embarrassment.

Weiss huffed and blushed lightly. “Honestly this is just publicly indecent. As upperclassman you should be setting an example for all of your fellow students. Right Yang…Yang what are you doing?!” Weiss exclaimed as she saw the blubbery blonde girl discard of her shorts, tossing them into the trash.

“Yeah, they’re setting an example right. Pants are dumb.” Yang said as sighed as her blubbery backside was freed from the constricting confines of her shirts, her bright yellow panties on display. “Oh yeah, this feels way better.”

Coco smirked and flashed a thumbs up. “That’s the spirit!” She said in a cheery tone before bumping her hip against Yang which caused both of their bodies to jiggle. ‘This is really catching on huh. This could prove to be a very fun day~’

Ruby blushed before she began to unbutton her skirt. “This has been digging into my belly all day and I HATE IT!” Ruby exclaimed before pulling the fabric off to reveal the rest of her squishy butt and red panties. “Oh, that’s so much better~”

“Woah sis I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” Yang said and smirked proudly as her and Ruby bumped hips.

“Unbelievable! I expect this from Yang but not from you Ruby! At least you’re still sane here Blake.” Weiss said and turned to see Blake also without her shorts. “BLAKE!”

“What? My shorts hardly covered anything and the breeze is nice.” Blake said as she held her book with one hand and tugged at her black panties with the other.

“Oh my god!” Weiss cried out and buried her face in her hands before ranting on and on about how this was indecent behavior and the girls should be ashamed.

Coco and Velvet, however, didn’t hear most of it as they continued waddling their way to class together. “So Velvet?”

“If you say something about my panties again I’ll slap you.” Velvet replied with a huff, puffing up her chubby cheeks.

“Well first off if you’re going to slap my butt then I will say something.” Coco teased and giggled, slapping her own rear which jiggled and wobbled like fifty pounds of jello. “What I was going to say is do you want to grab lunch after class.”

“In…in the cafeteria?” Velvet asked and blushed at the thought of all the people who would be staring at her. Her thighs exposed, butt revealed, most of her belly out in the open…well, the last part was normal but still so much of her body was out there for anyone to stare at and it made Velvet incredibly nervous. Though maybe with Coco by her side it would be ok?

“Yeah, there’s nothing to worry about. Everyone seems pretty excited to see us waddling around like this. Then there’s no need to worry about Cardin making fun of you ever since Nora butt slammed him through a wall.” Coco said, recalling to the day Cardin made Pyrrha cry after insulting her. Nora took a running start and slammed into the bully with the force of a semi-truck. “Haha that was funny…anyway yeah, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Velvet thought it over as she waddled into class. “Maybe…I’ll think about it.” Velvet murmured as the two squeezed through the isles before finally sitting down. Velvet froze, letting out a loud squeak as her bare skin met the cold seat.

“Woah!” Coco gasped before shifting her hips and settling down. “Yeesh, one downside of the no pants style. Chairs in the morning are freezing…actually its an upside. Feels nice.” Coco smiled and leaned against her desk.

Velvet sighed and elbowed Coco’s doughy side. “You’re such a pervert sometimes Coco.” She murmured and tried to get comfortable. Velvet was actually able to relax until something poked her.

Coco smirked as her finger sank into the soft fat of Velvet’s butt cheek. “Wow, it’s seriously like a massive marshmallow. Pale, soft, and squishy.” Coco teased and giggled.

Velvet sighed, it was going to be a very long class period.

One hour later.

Coco and Velvet waddled out of class, the former bearing a large red handprint on her butt with the latter pouting. “I cannot believe you actually slapped me.” Coco said and rubbed the sore patch of skin.

Velvet huffed adorably. “Well, you kept poking my butt Coco.” Velvet said as the duo waddled down the hall, still getting stares from everyone they passed, gazing at the jiggling rears that bounced with every step the girls took.

Finally, they arrived at the cafeteria and got in line. Coco smiled and hugged her friend from behind. “Hey if you don’t like me touching your butt then maybe I’ll play with this? I mean it’s so big and soft~” Coco teased and squished a heavy roll of blubber in her pudgy hands.

Velvet blushed and let out a small moan as Coco squeezed and fondled her belly. “Coco…” Velvet murmured in embarrassment as the line slowly moved forward. Thankfully as the food grew closer, Coco grew less perverse to the point she acted as if the groping had not happened while she fixed her plate. Velvet felt her eye twitch as she watched her friend so calmly grab food. “I can’t believe how fast you go from pervert to saint.”

Coco shrugged, her chest bouncing slightly. “To be fair I can go back to that after lunch. A gal has to have her priorities.” Coco said and slapped   
Velvet’s butt, the blubber wobbling like jello from the impact. “Now come on and get your food. I heard that gut of yours growling all of class.”

Velvet pouted adorably and fixed her own plate. “I can’t help it…plus I ran out of snacks.” Velvet murmured as the duo waddled to their normal table.

“Don’t tell me you’re still hiding snacks in your folds.” Coco said as she took her seat, the bench groaning beneath her as per usual.

“Yang hides her snacks between her boobs so why can’t I hide mine in my love handles?” Velvet countered and lifted her hamburger up, taking a large bite from it. “They aren’t useful for much else you know.”

“THAT! That is where you’re wrong.” Coco said and smirked and grabbed her own love handles, squeezing and shaking the blubber which then caused her belly to wobble and jiggle. “Love handles, keyword love, are way more useful than just storing snacks. You just need to find someone you love to handle them.” Coco went on before picking up her bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich. She took a small bite from it before chasing it with a sip of coffee.

Velvet blushed as she glanced across the room at the lovable blonde dork of Beacon, Jaune Arc. “Coco…have you ever had anyone you love…handle your love handles?” Velvet asked and glanced at her friend who almost choked on her coffee.

“Y-yeah sure…” Coco lied and cleared her throat. “Why do you ask?” Coco asked and glanced around where she also saw the blonde boy. “Oh, I see. You want some advice on how to get Jaune eh?~”

Velvet blushed brighter and nodded slowly. “Jaune is just…he’s so sweet and nice. He never teased me about my weight and I just don’t know what to do…” Velvet murmured, her ears folding down.

Coco nodded and placed a hand to her double chin. “Oh Velvet, really that butt of yours had got to be covered in Cupid’s arrows if you’re this love-struck. I mean I get it, he’s a handsome guy, but he’s as dense as…well something really really dense. Then you’ve got Pyrrha to worry about.” Coco said and looked at the red-headed champion who Coco quickly noticed had also discarded her skirt. ‘She’s sitting awfully close to Jaune today. If Velvet wants that blonde boy she’s going to need to act fast.’ She thought to herself and placed a hand on Velvet’s shoulder. 

Velvet smiled hopefully, expecting some sound advice from her friend.

“Good luck,” Coco said and flashed a pudgy thumbs up with a confident smile.

Velvet froze, Coco’s advice didn’t help at all…I mean is good luck even advice. Velvet sighed and slowly got up and waddled, even slower, over to where team JNPR was sitting. “H-hey guys. How’s it going?” Velvet asked and waved softly.

“Hello Velvet.” Pyrrha said in a cheerful tone and waved back to the blubbery bunny, her soft arms jiggling at the simple movement.

“Good afternoon Velvet.” Ren said, the lithe boy currently in a headlock by his stocky partner Nora.

“Heya Velv! It looks like Coco’s no pants thing is really getting traction!” Nora said in her normal boisterous tone as she squeezed Ren tightly in her flabby arms.

Jaune was the final to speak, looking up from his scroll and smiling warmly at Velvet. “Oh hey Velvet, how’s it going?” Jaune asked.

Velvet froze, her heart beat rapidly, her legs grew wobbly, and she tried to find her words. “Oh, I’m doing fine…just stopped by for lunch and thought I’d come over and say hi. Umm…Jaune?”

“Yeah, what is it Velvet?” Jaune replied and looked at the somewhat noticeably shaking Velvet across from her.

‘What’s wrong with me. I’m hardly ever this nervous.’ Velvet thought to herself and tried to find her words before. “A-ah I’m sorry I forgot something in my locker!” Velvet exclaimed nervously before waddling away.

Team JNPR watched Velvet waddle away with confused glances. The majority was wondering why Velvet left so abruptly while Nora was wondering if the two had matching panties. 

Coco watched Velvet leave and sighed as she heaved herself up and waddled after. Eventually, she managed to catch up with her tubby teammate and stopped her by spinning her around before slapping both hands onto her shoulders. “Velvet you were just about to ask him out, what happened?”

Velvet looked down, her ears drooping down sadly. “Who am I kidding. I’ve got no chance with Jaune when there’s Pyrrha around. Even then he has a crush on Weiss.”

“Oh come on Velvet you outclass both of those girls no doubt! Plus there’s no way Jaune doesn’t know that. He’s just dense and you need to make that move. Just be yourself and he’ll fall head over heels for you!” Coco said and smiled before hugging her teammate tightly. “I mean you’re adorable. Big soft belly, cute chubby cheeks, and an ass that no one can deny. Though there’s something that tops all of that. Right here.” Coco reached out and poked Velvet’s chest, her finger sinking deep into the soft pudge.

Velvet paused. “My boob?” She asked and looked down at how Coco’s entire finger was engulfed by her left breast.

Coco shook her head. “No, the thing buried under your five pounds of boob. Your heart.” Coco said and took her sunglasses off, looking into her friend’s eyes. “You may have gained a lot of weight but that doesn’t change that you’re Velvet Scarlatina. You’re amazing, sweet, kind, and a loving person so just be yourself. Jaune is a sweet, but dense, guy and he’ll appreciate you for who you are. Again just make that first move because holy hell Velvet you chose a dense one to fall for.”

Velvet smiled and hugged Coco back as hard as her flabby arms could. “Thank you Coco…I’ll do my best!” Velvet exclaimed and waddled back to the cafeteria leaving a proud Coco behind.

“That’s better. I’m not the best team leader, but I really do have my moments. Velvet will make her move on Jaune, he’s gonna say yes, aaaand dammit I’m still single. Hope Velvet’s blubber butt doesn’t start getting out more often.” Coco murmured and looked around seeing Jaune walking around. “What the?”

Coco approached the blonde boy from behind, placing her hands on his shoulders suddenly which got him to jump. “Hey there blonde. What’re you doing out here? Thought you were having lunch with your team.”

Jaune looked over his shoulder at Coco, the girl almost towering over him. “Oh hey Coco. I was actually coming over here to-” Jaune was cut off as Coco shoved him against the wall, pinning him in place with her own body.

“Listen here.” Coco said in a low tone, looking down at what little bit of Jaune wasn’t buried under her blubbery belly and chest. “Velvet is head over heels for you. I wanted to leave this to her, but let’s call this a little helpful nudge. I’m not saying you HAVE to date her, but I am saying if you tell her no be gentle. If I find her crying in the dorm later tonight…well let’s just say it won’t be the best for you.” Coco threatened and glared deeply into Jaune’s eyes.

Jaune gulped nervously. “A-actually I was gonna ask if she wanted to go see a movie…” Jaune murmured, blushing as Coco’s breast squished against his face.

Coco paused. “Oh…yeah that’s cool.” She said and stepped back, clearing her throat and rubbing the back of her head. “Just uh…yeah you know what to do. See you later.” Coco said and waddled away. “Yeesh, that was awkward. More awkward than the fact this fake fashion trend actually caught on.” Coco shrugged and rubbed her butt affectionately. “Oh well guess no need for tight pants for awhile at least. Which is good because this girl thinks eating a tub of ice cream sounds way more fun than waddling to town.”

Coco waddled down the hall, her butt bouncing behind her, and a pleasant smile on her face. She unintentionally started a trend, was a good team leader and got Velvet a date, and this was only the beginning of something great. The flabby fashionista wins once again.


	2. Bonus Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bonus lewd scene I wanted to write.

“Phew that was nice~” Coco cooed as she stepped out of the shower. She grabbed her fluffiest towel and began to dry herself off, making sure to get between her various rolls and folds of blubber. “Really nothing beats a hot shower. A hot meal is nice but you can’t eat that in a shower so point proven.” Coco said to herself and looked into the mirror. She smiled and wobbled her belly, staring at the reflection of her wobbling blubber. “I know this is completely narcissistic but I am looking good.”

Coco wrapped her towel around her and was about to leave the bathroom before she heard something…was that moaning? Coco leaned against the door, pressing her ear to the wood. 

“J-Jaune~” Velvet’s voice sounded along with the squeaking of springs. 

Coco sighed and stood upright. “Wish she would’ve warned me Jaune was coming over.” Coco said and sat on the edge of the bathtub. “Oh well, I’ll give them a few minutes. I’m happy Velvet is happy, but seriously this has been going on for a few weeks now.”

Meanwhile inside the bedroom Velvet laid nude on her back, her face a bright pink as her blubber coated arms and legs wrapped around Jaune Arc. The thin blonde laid atop her, his hips moving rhythmically as he thrust gently in and out of Velvet. The obese bunny let out the occasional squeak and moan as Jaune’s length reached deep within her velvety walls. She gazed deeply into his blonde eyes, his blonde locks tickling her pudgy cheeks. She couldn’t help but giggle and gently pull the boy in close for a passionate kiss.

Plump lips squished to his, moans exchanged between the two in the passionate embrace. Velvet’s ears twitched in pleasure as each second was filled to the brim with ecstasy. After a few moments, the two were forced to break away for air. Jaune blushed and looked away before Velvet guided his gaze back to her.

“Are you ok Jaune?” Velvet asked and hugged the scrawny boy close, his body sinking into the blubbery mass of her belly.

“Y-yeah…it’s just you look really cute.” Jaune murmured and nuzzled against Velvet’s cheek before kissing her again.

Velvet giggled and ran her hands through Jaune’s hair. “And you look very handsome.” Velvet cooed and squeezed Jaune between her plump thighs, causing the boy to jump slightly. This got Velvet giggling even harder which caused Jaune to pout.

“You know I feel like you enjoy teasing me.” Jaune said before he resumed moving his hips. His member pressed into Velvet’s womanhood before slowly moving out only to press back again. The slow and steady movements brought a few moans from Velvet as she bit her lip. 

“Jaune~” Velvet moaned out, encouraging the blonde to continue his gentle thrusts as the two basked in each other’s warmth. Velvet pulled Jaune in close, crying out in pleasure as his hands moved to cup her breast. Jaune squeezed the plump orbs, the fat oozing through his fingers and causing Velvet to moan even louder. 

Jaune blushed and slowly leaned down, gently taking one of Velvet’s nipples into his mouth where he began to nibble on it gently, rolling the sensitive tip through his teeth.

Velvet’s eyes shot wide open as it felt like a bolt of electric pleasure shot up her spine. It was all so much. Jaune thrusting into her, the feeling of her breast being squeezed, and finally Jaune treating her nipple. She moaned louder and louder as her climax rapidly approached. She pulled Jaune as close as she could and cried out one final time as the pleasure boiled over like a volcano before finally. “J-Jaune!~” Velvet moaned as she climaxed, her inner walls squeezing Jaune tightly and bringing him to his own limits.

The two embraced each other tightly in their arms as their bodies shook in pleasure before finally, Jaune collapsed atop Velvet, their tired forms still holding each other close. The light shone off their lightly sweat coated from. Chests heaved, Velvet’s belly rose Jaune higher as she panted, and slowly they recovered from their exhaustion to bask in the afterglow.

Suddenly though a heavy mass landed on Jaune from behind, squishing him into Velvet’s blubber. Looking over his shoulder as best he could Jaune locked eyes with Coco, the fashionista nude and on his back. “Uhh, Coco?”

“You two were taking too long and I’m feeling left out so make some room for me.” Coco said and looked up at Velvet, the latter blushing brightly.

“Coco you can’t just barge in like this!” Velvet exclaimed before suddenly feeling Coco’s plump lips press against her own. “Mmmf!” Velvet gasped as Coco kissed her deeply.

Coco slowly pulled back and smiled. “In all fairness, I was here first. You two started fooling around while I was taking a shower.” Coco said and licked her lips as she turned her attention down to the smothered Jaune. “Now how about flipping this guy over so I can take a spin.”

Velvet blushed and thought it over. “Well…just this once.” She murmured and flipped Jaune over onto his back, leaning him down on her belly. “You don’t mind do you Jaune?”

“W-well actually…” Jaune said before Coco stuffed his head between her chest, his response being muffled by her plump breast.

“Good, just relax and take a load off. I’ll do most of the moving here big guy.” Coco said and bit her lip as she moved a hand between her legs. Her eyes widened as she found Jaune. “Woah, big guy certainly isn't an understatement.” Coco murmured as she guided Jaune to her opening. With a deep breath, she slowly lowered her hips down.

Jaune blushed brightly as he slipped deep within Coco’s tight walls which squeezed and massaged him gently. He looked up to see Velvet smiling down at him, her hands running through his hair gently.

“How are you doing Jaune? Coco isn’t too heavy for you?” Velvet asked in a soothing tone that brought a smile to Jaune’s face.

“Y-yeah I’m doing fine…she isn’t too heavy.” Jaune murmured and placed his hands on Coco’s thighs, his fingers sinking deep into the soft, warm fat. “Just…new experience…I’m fine with you here though.”

Coco shook her head. “You two are so sweet I’m getting cavities.” Coco murmured and raised her hips up. “I, however, am in desperate need of some relief so buckle up Jaune.” Coco braced herself before slamming her hips down on Jaune, the boy gasping as she moaned.

With powerful force and heavy weight, Coco bounced up and down on Jaune, his member reaching deep into her, striking her core with each thrust. Coco bit her lit and smirked as she finally got to blow off her steam. Waddling around with people getting to see her fat ass, getting to waddle around and see all the cute girls’ fat asses, and not having any luck scoring was hell. Now though it was like heaven. 

“Oh yeah this is perfect!~” Coco exclaimed and moaned as she kept bouncing on Jaune with no mercy or sign of slowing. For her it was fine…Jaune however.

‘Oh dear Oum she’s so heavy!’ Jaune thought to himself as it felt like a five hundred pound marshmallow was slamming into his lap. Like powerful waves of fat Coco battered and dominated Jaune. ‘Just…hold on…’

Velvet watched with a blush, her own body jiggling from absorbing most of the shock from Coco’s bouncing. “Coco please don’t break my boyfriend.” Velvet said and rubbed Jaune’s chest, the blonde boy in her arms groaning and moaning from the brutal onslaught of pleasure.

“He’ll…be fine…Velvet.” Coco said and panted, gritting her teeth as she kept bouncing on Jaune’s manhood. ‘Jeez, this guy is no joke…’ She thought to herself and squeezed her own breast, squishing the soft orbs in her hand. “Plus Pyrrha always went on and on about his aura being large. Either he can take a pounding or it’s just his big dick…of which Pyrrha has not experienced either.”

Velvet blushed. “I wouldn’t joke or even mention this to Pyrrha. She seemed to be extra rough with me in combat training…” Velvet said and thought back to the literal ass-kicking she had been given by Pyrrha last week. LITERAL ASS-KICKING! Meaning Pyrrha kept kicking Velvet’s butt almost like she was jealous of the wide and flabby posterior.

“Oh fuck!” Coco groaned and took Jaune’s full length into her before leaning down to kiss him. “Keep it going a little longer blonde.” Coco groaned and panted as she ground her hips against Jaune, her climax fast approaching. Coco leaned up against Velvet, squishing Jaune’s head between their breast, and claiming one more kiss with her teammate.

Velvet blushed but returned the kiss as her hands slowly snaking down Coco to squeeze her rear, fat bulging through her fingers as the two continue to kiss deeply. The two moaned into each other’s mouth as the trapped Jaune between them groaned in pleasure. His member throbbed and pulsed within Coco, her climax causing her soft walls to squeeze him tightly and push him over his limit…

—--

“Coco I said not to break my boyfriend.” Velvet said, wrapping a blanket around her nude form.

Coco giggled and leaned back on the bed, not even attempting to cover her own blubbery body. “Oh come on how could I know he fainted? That should be a compliment. Treating two big girls right and now he needs his rest.”

Velvet sighed and rubbed Jaune’s head gently, the blonde fast asleep. “He worked really hard.” She said and smiled, kissing his cheek.

“Can I get one of those?~” Coco teased and winked, earning an annoyed groan from Velvet. “Next time them?”

Velvet paused and looked away. “Yes…next time.”

THE END


End file.
